


Percepción Comprometida

by WooHo_Shin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Identity, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tony Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooHo_Shin/pseuds/WooHo_Shin
Summary: Tony Stark tiene un Alma Gemela, llamado Steve Rogers. No conoce nada sobre él, nada sobre su personalidad, nada sobre los rasgos que lo definen, hasta que el director Fury aparece un día, en su Torre, con el único fin de pedirle ayuda en una misión que relaciona inadvertidamente a Steve Rogers con el Capitán América.[O donde nadie sabe quién es el hombre tras la máscara del Capitán América y Tony parece que lo descubrirá muy pronto]





	Percepción Comprometida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuroAshi_ZxS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAshi_ZxS/gifts).



> El presente oneshot es un regalo para Alessandra (KuroAshi_ZxS) dentro del Intercambio en el Día del Abrazo del Special Stony Valentine's Week 2019, wuah, realmente, realmente, lamento mucho la tardanza. 
> 
> Gracias por tu inmensa paciencia, te mereces el cielo, espero que lo siguiente sea de tu agrado ;)

 

Es culpa de Fury.

 

Si alguna vez lo preguntasen, si alguien fuese capaz de detenerse delante de él y pedirle, con voz lo suficientemente alta, que mencione cómo comenzó todo, Tony diría Fury. Quizá, y es de aquello que se acerca más a la verdad, existe una alta probabilidad de que no dijese absolutamente nada. Después de todo, él aceptó hacerlo, como una marioneta sin fin ni coherencia, dijo que sí. 

 

Él movió los hilos de la manera incorrecta, de la peor forma de todas. Y si ahora las cosas son solo lo que son, Tony podría afirmar que son consecuencias que merece. 

 

¿Qué fue exactamente lo que aceptó? Pues... es más que una larga historia, complicada desde el inicio, difícil de sobrellevar con el tiempo. No se arrepiente, jamás lo hará, pero la verdad es que... No sabe si hacerlo podría aminorar la intensidad del dolor, aflojar la aprehensión sobre el órgano tras su pecho y permitirle respirar con mayor calma. Podría ser más fácil; sin embargo, también existía la alternativa de que llevase la desesperación y la angustia a un nivel más difícil para soportar.

 

Tony mira por el rabillo de su ojo la imponente figura de Rogers, ahí, a quince pasos lejos de él, mirándole con una mueca pronunciada, con el borde de su ceja fruncido en un fuerte sentimiento sin nombre. Es casi curioso como aquello mismo parece ser molestia, enojo. El castaño, con un leve mohín en los labios, apuesta a un no lo es, una efímera apuesta al azar que dura muy poco tiempo, porque rápidamente pierde. Steve pasa una mano sobre su cabello, áspero, inquieto. Cada sentimiento abatido y cansado, reflejándose en esos azulinos ojos que evita mirar.

 

Steve sabe.

 

—Pudiste haberlo dicho —dice el rubio, antes de apoyar sus dos puños sobre la pared. Levanta su rostro, anteriormente gacho y golpea la superficie; una vuelta de cuerpo completo se ve venir, así que Tony dirige su mirada hacia él, una vez lo hace, ve, en aquella expresión que se topa con la suya, la dureza y la inquietud ser aplastadas por un sentimiento más fuerte. Steve, él... se ve decepcionado—. Cualquiera de todas esas veces, pudiste.

 

Steve sabe.

 

—Quizá podrías plantearte la opción de que simplemente no quise hacerlo.

 

Tony muerde las siguientes palabras, porque van relacionadas con un Quise hacerlo y un No pude. Suena patético apenas lo piensa, así que aprieta sus manos en puños fuertes y espera lo que Steve tenga que decir.

 

Steve lo sabe ahora, no más secretos. 

 

—Ha pasado más de un año, y tú... ¿Por qué ahora, Tony? ¿Por qué...?—hay como una realización en el brillo de sus ojos, la expresión cambia, parece convertirse en una sensación consternada, lejana y hueca—. Entiendo, esto te divierte. Sabías que yo y... —hay un dolor incontrolable reflejándose en sus irises, es más que ira, el castaño no se ve capaz de discernir qué es exactamente y antes de intentar con más determinación siquiera, Steve retira la mirada—. Tengo que salir de aquí. 

 

Es confuso como el corazón de Tony late y se oprime, sus oídos zumban y hay una discordancia entre lo que siente y lo que piensa, porque todo esto tuvo que ser diferente. Él saldría herido, porque fueron sus errores, decisiones que no entiende tomadas con prisa, y no Steve. 

 

La situación, proyectada en su mente meses atrás definía este momento de un modo distinto, totalmente contrario a como se iba desarrollando. Tony perdería, no en un juego, no la discusión, perdería la oportunidad de explicarse, de dar razones que desconoce, de salvarse de una situación que provocó, y así, todo torcido e infeliz, sería un final del modo correcto, porque eventualmente Steve le recriminaría su decisión equivocada. Habría más gritos y un poco de odio impregnado en frases hirientes y no esta maraña complicada que se encuentra de cabeza, porque Steve no debería irse con la cabeza gacha y los sentimientos rotos.

 

Debería haber ira, no decepción. 

 

Y duele.

 

Duele demasiado.

 

Y no es solo él. Steve lo mira antes de girar y Tony puede ver ese dolor en una escala proporcional a la suya. Y no es divertido, quiere decirle a Steve, pero el rubio ya ha dado pasos largos fuera de su alcance. Tony observa detenidamente como esa distancia se intensifica sin detenerse.

 

Es culpa de Fury, piensa.

 

Sin embargo, la verdad es... que siempre fue suya.  
  


 

[* * *]  
  


 

La marca de Tony aparece cuando tiene diez años y algunos meses más.   
Cuando lo hace su exaltación es intensa; su alegría, incluso mayor. El castaño siente la piel en su muñeca arder en punzadas débiles, levanta la suave tela que cubre su brazo y observa como un nombre se va escribiendo de a pocos. 

 

**_Stev..._ **

 

Son cuatro letras delgadas, escritas con una fina línea que se dobla en los lugares correctos, luego son cinco y Tony quiere saltar de alegría, porque una marca es lo que todos esperan, incluido él (entre todos, él). Ha escuchado maravillas de ella, frases dichas con adoración, de esas cosas tan importantes y minoritarias que casi todo el mundo ama.

 

Además, ha tardado más que los otros niños de su edad en obtenerla, así que sonríe incluso más grande, porque este es un momento para atesorar. Y aun cuando no piensa decirlo en voz alta, es una de las mejores cosas que le ha pasado y sabe, de los pocos que disfrutará con aquella misma intensidad que le recorre de pies a cabeza.

 

La marca suele aparecer en tu cumpleaños número diez, puede ocurrir después, quizá nunca. Así que en su cumpleaños, cuando no hubo una, Tony tuvo miedo. Una parte de lo que Howard siempre decía sería cierto, él podría, quizá, no merecer a nadie.

 

Cada día, a partir de ahí, a escondidas, Tony verificaba su brazo, esperando que apareciese alguna señal, alguna pequeña y simbólica marca. Por meses, ello no funcionó. No hasta ese momento, donde tuvo que aguantar las irremediables ganas de gritar de emoción. Con esfuerzo acumulado, sus pequeñas piernas corrieron en dirección a Jarvis, quería mostrárselo, que viera como no era un extraño sin una marca, que él se encontraba bien, no enfermo o dañado. No era de aquellos despreciados de los que la gente, siempre lejana e impertinente, hablaba mal. Como si no tuviesen sentimientos ni nada más que brindar, los llamaban "Las personas destinadas a la soledad". Tony pudo ser uno de ellos, hace minutos quizá, ahora... ahora él tiene una Marca de Alma Gemela también. 

 

Una marca no debería ser tan importante como lo es, no cuando genera diferencias y un punto de discriminación, lo sabe, y aun así no puede dejar de correr y saltar, porque está feliz, está muy feliz de tener a alguien que puede llamar suyo. Perteneciente, no excluido. 

 

Jarvis no estaba solo, sin embargo.

 

María y Howard lo acompañaban. Tony se detiene unos pasos lejos de ellos, arrepintiéndose, de pronto, de pisar el suelo con tanta fuerza mientras corría. Los saltos, ahora, suenan a una pésima y estridente idea que sabe, Howard pudo escuchar como eco dentro de la mansión. 

 

— ¿Ocurre algo, joven amo?

 

—Y-Yo... —Tony mira a su madre y ella le sonríe, su hermosa expresión extendida en cariño le permite continuar—. Tengo mi marca. Aquí... —remanga su camisa y les enseña el nombre, uno que aún no ha leído. 

 

Cada mirada es diferente, se da cuenta; sin embargo, ninguna es igual de feliz que la suya.

 

Es confuso, pero siente venir el ceño fruncido en Howard. Es natural, como todo lo que sucede unos segundos después. Hay gritos y un claro _¡No puedo aceptar que su Alma Gemela sea un hombre! ¡Mi único hijo no puede ser un maricón!_ Y no se detienen, porque Howard es el único que habla y luego usa sus brazos y piernas para dar a entender puntos que sus labios no pueden; mientras Jarvis y su madre, observan la escena con una consternación indignada. Ellos no se mueven, Tony no espera que lo hagan.

 

Aprendió ese día, que era mejor no decir el nombre en voz alta, no mostrarlo, no dejar que nadie lo vea. 

 

Luego fue al internado y las cosas no mejoraron, él podría afirmar, que fue incluso peor; pero ello no importaba, porque Tony tenía su marca, y es demencial y ridículo, pero lo hacía sentir seguro, una persona existiendo en algún lugar del mundo que lo aceptaría tal y como es. 

 

Que lo amaría.

 

Tony no intenta buscarlo. Cuando lo vea algún día, y así será, sabe, se dará cuenta de que es él, no hay necesidad de apresurarlo, piensa, las cosas puedan darse solas y ser más que perfecto.

 

Aquella idea se rompe cuando tiene 21 años y sus padres mueren, porque duele y él quiere un abrazo, quiere consuelo. No hay nadie, sin embargo, y es injusto. Confuso a un nivel doloroso, porque es exactamente de esto de lo que hablan al referirse a las Almas Gemelas. Seguridad, protección, tranquilidad brindada cuando todo parece una tormenta impetuosa que te desestabiliza. 

 

Steve Rogers debería estar.

 

Y no lo es.

 

Tony decide, entonces, entre murmullos bajos y manos apretadas en puños, que es mejor olvidar que tiene una.

 

Una parte de él grita resentimiento, de aquellos que son inconscientes, porque Steve no tiene la culpa de no haber estado cuando él más lo necesitó. No cuando aquellos niños ricos del internado dejaron hematomas grandes a lo largo de su cuerpo; no cuando su padre se burló de su patética forma de lograr hacerlo sentir orgulloso; no cuando Obadiah le prometió el mundo en sus manos, y no hubo nada para él después; no cuando sus padres murieron, no cuando Jarvis lo hizo también. 

 

Nadie estuvo ahí para él, mientras ahogaba llantos contra una almohada, mientras gritaba tan fuerte que su garganta quemaba en angustia y dolor. Las personas suelen decir que tu Alma Gemela siempre estará, que naturalmente, te brindará apoyo y suaves palabras que calmarán tus pensamientos más peligrosos. 

 

Y no es verdad. 

 

Deberían dejar ya de mentir.

 

Porque Steve Rogers, el desconocido de rostro sin distinción y personalidad sin detalles, no estuvo, no parece estarlo pronto. Y aunque sabe que aquel extraño, del que no sabe nada, no tiene realmente la culpa, Tony lo sigue odiando igual.

 

Es más fácil así, se da cuenta. No puedes tener esperanzas y expectativas positivas de alguien que no conoces.

 

Tony crece, porque es de las cosas estúpidas que uno no puede evitar. Se convierte en un joven fuerte, que inevitablemente ha ido construyendo una coraza alrededor de sus sentimientos, uno que evita el contacto y el roce persistente, la amistad y los buenos sentires que sabe son solo un engaño. Aquel duro metal protegería ese pequeño lugar dentro de su corazón al que nadie debería entrar. Sin riesgos, se dice a sí mismo, si de este tipo de pertinencia se refería Jarvis al hablarle en noches sin estrellas brillantes, él estaría orgulloso de los resultados. 

 

Es eficiente.

 

Es... la única opción que le queda.  
  


 

[* * *]  
  


 

Tiene 38 años cuando un proyectil explota frente a él. Se convierte en Iron Man, un héroe.

 

Hay un antes y un después en ello, hay recuerdos y voces, principalmente. Tony quisiera decir que no son importantes, pero sí lo son, porque cuando cierra los ojos puede ver a Yinsen murmurando su nombre junto a promesas huecas que pronuncia con labios temblorosos. Ser Ironman fue una consecuencia, tomó más tiempo sobrellevar y arreglar lo que causó el problema, lo que su ingenio creó siguiendo el legado de su familia, lo que Obadiah transformó a conveniencia, mientras él era un hombre sin fines, un ciego en su propio barco. La forma de detenerlo, de solucionarlo y destruirlo de raíz trajo consigo enemigos y verdades. Se dio cuenta de quiénes estaban de su lado y quiénes no.

 

Y quiénes buscarían venganza, eventualmente. 

 

Fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta que arreglar las cosas es más complicado que prestarles atención a su debido tiempo, si es que esa última opción fuera viable desde un punto de vista no utópico. No pudo evitarlo, sin embargo, fue una buena jugada en su contra, una que se movió junto a la confianza y la complicidad; Obadiah, el fiel amigo de su padre, supo jugar sus cartas, dañarlo de la forma correcta. Eso no le quitó la mitad de la culpa a ojos del público, que lo ven y seguirán viendo como el único culpable, como el imprudente muchacho de 21 años que aún no sabe arreglárselas sin mamá y papá. 

 

Es el costo de tener un apellido con peso, piensa Tony, uno que se muestra en lo alto de una torre, lugar que casualmente y no tanto, le pertenece. 

 

Junto a la amargura y el agrio dulzor tras sus labios que le provoca pensar en un legado que no pidió, llega un pensamiento diferente. Extraño, de aquellos que dejó en el pasado, pero que parece, desean volver, establecerse en una vida que se desarrolló y está lista para ya no contar con ellos. Esas afirmaciones, sólidas y tajantes, sin embargo, no evitan que las ideas sigan llegando, que sigan siendo, en parte, verdades que añora.

 

Su nombre, poderoso como solo puede serlo, resuena por todos los medios. Tony Stark, en letras grandes y firmes, en la televisión, en la radio, en cada anuncio de farándula, encuestas o noticias tecnológicas. Si... Si su Alma Gemela estuviera ahí afuera, entre la multitud, debería de haberlo oído, visto, debería de haberlo buscado. No lo desea, no, claro que no. Ha vivido gran parte de su vida sin necesitarlo a su lado, este momento no sería diferente a ninguno de ellos; sin embargo, y no puede evitar preguntarse, por qué Steve Rogers, ese extraño sin un rostro entre sus recuerdos, quién siempre ha tenido posibilidades y un sinfín de oportunidades de encontrarlo, no lo ha intentado siquiera ¿por qué no lo buscó?, ¿por qué no intento hacer algún tipo de contacto con él? 

 

Es un poco injusto pensar y preguntarse algo como ello, lo sabe, porque él mismo nunca lo ha intentado. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, años drásticos, riesgosos y complicados, en los que no se le cruzó la idea; fiel, siempre, a ese odio sin razones, a esa desconfianza hueca. Lo piensa y no entiende, porque ni siquiera sabe qué quiere encontrar.

 

No sabe si lo quiere encontrar. Conocerlo, intercambiar palabras.

 

¿Qué dirá? ¿Qué pensará? ¿Podrá mirarlo sin reprocharle nada? ¿Podrá sentir lo mismo que sintió cuando tenía 10 años o quizá, no sentir nada?

 

No lo sabe, preguntarse tales cosas, mientras mira una pared lejana, no ayuda. Tenerlo frente a él, hablar con aquel desconocido que tiene su propio nombre grabado en la muñeca, quizá, sería una mejor opción. 

 

Tiene contactos, puede averiguar todo lo posible sobre un tal Steve Rogers. Existen los archivos sobre Almas Gemelas, podría comenzar por ahí. Sin embargo, su pulso no se acelera, su corazón no se oprime, no hay ninguna necesidad atravesando su piel. La curiosidad comienza y muy pronto se apaga, porque las probabilidades son altas, se da cuenta, el porcentaje de que fuese solo una decepción superan el 50%.

 

Tiene 41 años, dejó de esperar algo de él a los 21.

 

Y si la curiosidad quiso ganar alguna vez, si incluso quisiese ganar en este momento, Tony no tiene tiempo para seguir completándolo más, porque Jarvis le avisa que hay un agente de Shield esperándolo en el lobby. Vino a ofrecerle la verdad, dice su IA, con aquel tono juguetón y agraciado de tonos ingleses que le gusta usar cuando sabe, la oferta será interesante para su creador. 

 

Sin embargo, esta vez, puede ser un error de análisis, porque son datos que él realmente no sabe si quiere conocer.  
  


 

[* * *]

 

Fury es mayormente un contacto que conoce por necesidad, más por parte del director de Shield hacia él que al revés. Venta de armas, negocios militares. No es nada del otro mundo, hasta que lo es. Iniciativa Vengadores le llaman. Una que se lo propusieron hace más de medio año. 

 

Él tuvo tiempo de revisarlo, de analizar los pros y los contras antes de que le dijeran que no participará. No parece que esté listo, dicen, tan impersonales como solo ellos pueden ser. La decisión no es solo de Nick, como le llama inapropiadamente Tony, así que aunque ve en su buen ojo aquel brillo esperanzado, que expresa las ganas de querer reclutarlo, aquello se pierde en el movimiento de sus labios y las palabras que suelta, un tajante y preciso No. 

 

Es, en parte, referencias de Natasha Romanoff, la espía que lo vigiló por aquella época un tanto difícil para él, Nat no lo entendería, nadie parecía hacerlo. Morir por lo único que realmente le daba sentido a su vida era una oración que apestaba, el Paladio solo era una carta que gritaba ironía desde cualquier perspectiva que lo vieras. Beber, destruir edificios y mofarte frente al idiota de Hammer no ayudó mucho. Ella escribió en los informes referentes a su actitud sobre unos mal definidos delirios inoportunos, era claro que no lo aprobaba como un hombre decente. Un demente con tendencias suicidas, frase ubicada en algún lado del documento, una conclusión demasiado dura incluso para ella.

 

No viene al caso, piensa con determinación. A Tony no le importa no pertenecer a un grupo de fenómenos en pijamas. Así que cuando le dijeron que no estaba dentro, no le sorprende que Jarvis haya reproducido I'm Alone mientras le menciona que Shield es quien realmente pierde. Tiene mucha razón, pero sigue sin interesarle o afectarle siquiera, claro que no lo hace.

 

Fury espera más de él, sin embargo.

 

Quizá este es el punto de quiebre de la historia. Estúpido, diferente y sorpresa, es la primera vez que no puede con las palabras, sus labios se enredan sobre ellos mismos mientras su saliva le impide la respiración. Nick repite tres veces más la misma frase, la siguiente más enojada que la anterior, para que él lo entienda, para que capte la secuencia y su mente le dé un sentido coherente. Es una sola frase, cinco palabras, que cambiaron su vida para siempre.

 

El Capitán América está vivo.

 

Parece simple.

 

Es más que solo eso.

 

Es confidencial, Tony revisa los archivos que el director de Shield le entrega en dos cajas diferentes, hay copias, fotos en blanco y negro, dañadas en las esquinas por el constante contacto. Archivos militares con datos muy importantes. No le incomoda ojearlos, tomar uno tras otro entre sus dedos, porque conocer a uno de sus héroes favoritos es lo mejor, de aquellos sueños secretos e inconscientes que se escapan por el brillo en su mirada. Siente un revoltijo bajo su pecho cada vez que toma otro, es espectacular, excitante.

 

Hay un motivo detrás de todo esto, lo sabe. Demasiado sencillo para ser solo una casualidad, no lo es, aquello está muy claro para él. Normalmente no llega a tu torre el director de una gran organización de Seguridad Mundial para entregarte archivos confidenciales simplemente porque sí; sin embargo, omite aquellos pensamientos, mientras se permite disfrutar del momento con un tanto de egoísmo infantil.

 

La información es poca.

 

Hay nombres en clave, comandos que no entiende del todo y fotos descoloridas, todas ellas con aquel héroe de su niñez bajo el emblemático traje de rayas y estrellas, siempre acompañado de ese peculiar casco de alas blancas en los laterales. Quiere reír de soslayo, pero se ve incapaz por el aura que le rodea, todo es tan impersonal, tan irreal para él. No se siente mágico o encegadoramente perfecto y, con rapidez, el momento se asocia con una extraña decepción. Si no se tratara de un héroe como lo es el Capitán América, la esperanza hubiese caído más rápido. Tony se permite, ahora, el beneficio de la duda.

 

Falta ver una caja más. 

 

Fury está apoyado en ella. Él observa, es incluso más vieja que las demás. Nick no parece que lo vaya a dejar fácil. Son buenas noticias, eso solo significa que puede haber algo allí dentro que sí le interesará. 

 

—Hay algo que debo contarte. —dice Fury.

 

Así comienzan los mejores o, en su defecto, peores dramas; es divertido, piensa. Tony pide, entonces, con energía prontamente acumulada, que continúe.

 

—Revísala. Nombre: Steven Grant Rogers.

 

El bombeo de su corazón se detiene. 

 

Una pausa breve, un respiro, dos. De pronto, necesita más que solo eso. La pausa se vuelve demasiado larga desde su perspectiva. Intenta no crear un ambiente tenso y consternado; por la mirada que Fury le dirige, parece no lograrlo. Tose suave, mientras alarga su mano bajo la tapa de cartón. Archivos limpios, invaluablemente cuidados a pesar del tiempo. Es... interesante, piensa, calmado.

 

El órgano bajo su pecho, en cambio, late en un bombeo arrítmico y desesperado. Eso no ayuda, y aun así, no puede detenerse a evaluar el cómo se siente, porque Fury parece querer llegar a un punto aquí y no esperará por la patética forma en que su cuerpo reacciona a la expectativa de conocer por fin a su Alma Gemela. —Nacido el 4 de julio de 1918. Variados intentos por ingresar al campamento de reclutamiento.

 

Una parte de su mente está incitándolo a alargar su mano, para que, de ese modo, pueda rozar la marca en su muñeca. Él no quiere hacerlo, no quiere caer en ese impulsivo y necesitado sentimiento de nuevo. Así que cuando ve una foto de un joven, escuálido, de hermosos ojos azules con una cabellera rubia y opaca, se fuerza a sí mismo a realizar un comentario. 

 

—Parece que se fuese a romper—dice, intentando salir del trance con una broma sin fondo, que escapa, de sus labios, tensa y apagada.

 

Quiere que esto termine. 

 

Porque... Porque lo tiene justo frente a él, y no es justo que suceda ahora. O quizá es todo lo contrario, piensa aturdido, sobrellevado por lo confuso de los sentires que se entremezclan dentro de él, no podía haber mejor momento que este. Quizá el bombeo de su corazón sea por las razones correctas, late tan rápido y con tanta fuerza por la esperanza y el anhelo, que son impulsados por un sentimiento que pensaba no sentía.

 

Hay algo más detrás de todo, sin embargo.

 

La deducción es rápida, no es una conclusión agradable. Fury no le deja otras alternativas. No lo hace por él, lo sabe. Tony odia los secretos, detesta que Steve, el joven delgado y rubio, difícilmente sonriente dentro de las fotografías, sea lo suficientemente importante para que el director de Fury hable de él. No es un _"Hey, Stark, encontré los datos sobre tu Alma Gemela, te informo para que te quites ese peso que has estado llevando amargamente, todo este tiempo, sobre ti"_. Es más como _"Te lo digo, porque me sirve de algo decirlo"._

 

No es una buena señal, quiere y no quiere saber lo que continúa.

 

— Oh, lo veo venir, Ste... Él fue aceptado —el nombre tartamudea en sus labios; más complejo de lo que piensa. Tantas sorpresas, tantas emociones acumuladas en un efímero momento. Desearía estar afrontándolo solo, y no con un espectador que observa el quiebre en su mirada y las muecas que no puede ocultar, con un rostro impasible que demuestra lo poco que le importa cuánto le afecta—. Oh, sí, por el movimiento del párpado de tu único ojo, puede ver que estoy en lo correcto; sin embargo, ¿qué tiene que ver eso exactamente conmigo? —la pregunta es rápida, directa. Él necesita una respuesta pronto. 

 

La expectativa lo perturba.

 

—Fue voluntario para el proyecto Renacimiento. El único logro antes de que el científico a cargo muriera y no hubiera nadie igual a él.

 

—Aquí dice que desapareció completamente en 1945. Muerte, suponen —Tony no tuvo tiempo de observar los años y dar una respuesta a sus conclusiones antes; las observa ahora y la molestia nace desde la base de su estómago hasta su garganta, que encuentra dificultades para tragar, ¿cuánto tiempo imaginariamente perdió? Jamás tuvo alguna oportunidad. La ira florece y llena sus mejillas y cuello de un rojo intenso; esto apesta, ¿qué quiere Fury de él, burlarse de su patética persona por ser tan ciego, tan estúpido, tan lleno de esperanzas huecas?

 

»¿Por qué me cuentas esto? No tiene sentido, ¿primero vienes e intentas hablarme del Capitán América, luego me hablas de una Alma Gemela que no conozco, diciéndome que presentó inscripciones variadas para el reclutamiento de la Segunda Guerra Mundial? ¿Por qué me hablarías de una Alma Gemela posiblemente muerta, del que muy bien sabías y nunca mencionaste? ¿Sabes? No me interesa —es mentira, lo sabe; sin embargo, a estas alturas, ya da igual. Suspira cansado, esto realmente apesta—. De todas formas, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con el Capitán América? No es como si... —el castaño se detiene abruptamente, esto no puede estar pasando— No. Dime que no.

 

—Lo es.

 

Mierda.

 

Esto no lo vuelve más sencillo. Mira la foto una segunda vez, la mirada es más apreciativa, pues está buscando detalles, rasgos. No conoce al Capitán América, los posters, los juguetes coleccionables e historietas narradas en los comienzos de la noche no cuentan, sabe que no. Tampoco conoce a Steve Rogers, un hombre sin rostro ni personalidad por casi la mayor parte su vida. Los ve ahora y no es como si pudiera ser capaz de actuar como un juez y apreciar diferencias y semejanzas que no conoce.

 

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

 

—Recientemente, en una expedición extranjera, se encontró un cuerpo. Congelado totalmente. Hemos hecho todo lo posible para derretir el hielo, su cuerpo no reacciona. Vivo, proclaman, no por mucho, sin embargo. Es él.

 

Eso es... Sus labios se sellan en sorpresa, no sabe qué decir, no con el revoloteo confuso bajo su estómago que amenaza con empujarlo sobre sí mismo en un acto asqueroso. Su mente, nublada, se ve confundida por esas sensaciones contrarias que congelan sus músculos. Vivo, posiblemente cerca. La posibilidad se siente tan real que le aterra, tan cercano e íntimo, que sus extremidades tiemblan. Hace minutos, cuando se enteró que Steve llevaba años desaparecido y muerto no hubo oportunidades, cada una de ellas vueltas añicos frente a él; ahora, Steve es el Capitán América y se encuentra posiblemente vivo, y nuevamente las oportunidades aparecen. 

 

Aprieta su mano contra la silla en la que se apoya. ¿Qué hará Fury con él? ¿Despertarlo? ¿Acaso...? ¿Acaso necesitan de su permiso?

 

El aire que respira se estanca en medio de su garganta. 

 

—Y... ¿qué tengo que ver en esto? —la curiosidad hace estragos entre lo que siente y piensa; quiere ayudar, quiere permanecer cerca. Su mente, sin embargo, desea alejarse lo más pronto posible—. La biología no es mi campo, tengo algunas recomendaciones, si es lo que te interesa de mi parte.

 

—Tengo una solución mejor.

 

— ¿Qué se supone es eso? —sus manos se extienden de lado, sus cejas se curvan. 

 

Tony quiere saber.

 

—Tú.  
  


 

[* * *]  
  


 

Steve Rogers es el Capitán América.

 

Un héroe, el mejor. El tipo de hombre con una máscara que realiza los actos correctos por una causa noble, el tipo de hombre con un uniforme que Tony mantiene bajo la suave forma de un peluche entre sus pertenencias. Uno con el que se acurrucaba de pequeño a la hora de dormir, ese que tiene guardado en una caja de cartón, en las profundidades de su almacén. Es un hombre de ojos azules, duros, tenaces, que le miraron por gran parte de su niñez y adolescencia a través de un papel plastificado pegado sobre la pared de su habitación. 

 

Decir que fue fan, es casi una ofensa. Tony fue más que ello. Posee pocas historietas, algunos muñecos coleccionables de edición limitada, quizá unos cuantificables objetos que puede meter en tres cajas medianas. Su fanatismo nunca tiró de ese lado, porque si bien amaba la sensación del uniforme de tela rozar sus pequeños brazos cuando era niño, amaba más el sentimiento de seguridad que crecía desde lo profundo de su pecho provocado por aquel héroe, por un hombre que le brindaba protección sin estar presente.

 

Tony podría afirmar, sin equivocarse, que todo ese tiempo amó al Capitán América, un sentimiento real, mucho más grande y profundo que el denominado con simplicidad y lejanía: fanatismo.

 

Ahora el Capitán América es su Alma Gemela.

 

Y Tony es el único que puede salvarlo. Tomar sus marcas juntas y con el establecimiento de la conexión que los une, despertarlo. 

 

Tony…

 

Tony no puede hacerlo.

 

No puede reanimar a un hombre, no a Steve Rogers.

 

Fury continúa hablando y el castaño lo escucha a medias, como si se tratase de un sonido de fondo, hueco, sin sentido. ¿Qué es todo esto?, quiere preguntar, porque su mente es un torbellino revoltoso que busca coherencia en una situación que está muy lejos de serlo. Un día un agente de Shield llega y le comparte información confidencial, datos sobre su Alma Gemela que pasó gran parte de su vida tratando de olvidar. Resulta no ser solo una acción de buena fe, necesitan de su ayuda; entonces, con voz firme, ajena y autoritaria, le piden que contribuya a reanimarlo. Solo él puede, dicen. 

 

No lo vuelve mejor.

 

Hay una grieta entre sus pensamientos, porque Tony no sabe si despertarlo sea lo correcto. Steve, el Capitán América, es un hombre fuera de su tiempo, uno que murió sacrificándose por el mundo que ama, por un mundo mejor que le pondría fin a una horrible guerra que mató a una desgarradora cantidad de personas que no merecían encontrarse en medio de todo. El castaño puede cerrar los ojos e imaginar cómo ocurrió, puede observar un cuerpo tembloroso, puede sentir aquellas emociones quebradas mientras el miedo rodea las irises azules. Y ahí, frente a un vidrio que muestra las capas de hielo cada vez más cercanas, puede ver a Steve, tomando el volante con sus nudillos pálidos por la fuerza, derrotado, solo y decidido. 

 

Tony muerde su labio inferior, con el corazón palpitando entre sus dedos, porque cada momento, cada pequeño instante que ocurre exactamente ahora es una consecuencia de acciones predecesoras, tomadas por uno mismo. Las líneas se cruzan, se intersecan con otras escogidas por personas cercanas, sin embargo, ¿es esto parte de algo que él puede tomar sin mancharlo?, ¿es de aquello que puede observar, poseer entre sus manos y ser libre de elegir? Hay dudas, sentimientos sofocantes que recorren cada rincón de su mente, opacando inevitablemente la felicidad generada por tener algo cercano a una oportunidad, porque esto… esto no es sencillo.

 

Fury ni siquiera entiende la raíz del problema, del cual sus pensamientos gritan No pienso hacerlo, ¿acaso no puede descifrarlo?, ¿dejar de insistir y darse cuenta que posiblemente no sea lo que Steve quiere? Quiere reír, soltar una frase abrumadoramente asertiva e hiriente y dejar en claro que cuando se trata de vivir algo que no deseas, él puede entender. Sin embargo, la oración no logra escapar de sus labios, porque suena estúpido, patético e irremediablemente, Fury no comprendería. Para el agente de Shield es simple, el Capitán América despertaría y todo sería menos complicado a partir de ahí, la gente daría una vuelta con aplausos y vituperios de alegría, sin darse cuenta que existe un hombre tras de ellos, con emociones y pensamientos confundidos, que dejó toda una realidad atrás para estar en este presente. 

 

Donde lo necesitan, donde lo admiran, donde no pertenece. 

 

Permiten que Tony entre a la habitación unos días después, el Capitán América está ahí, con su uniforme, de estrellas blancas y franjas rojas y azules, que se muestra rasgado a la altura de los codos y el pecho. Sus labios son azules, la suave piel que rodea sus ojos cerrados son dos agujeros pálidos. No es agradable mirarlo, no cuando está medio muerto, con cada célula llena de suero luchando por darle una oportunidad más de vida. Él podría ayudar, podría... 

 

No es su decisión.

 

No lo es y aun así debe tomarla. Fury ha estado presionando aquellos últimos días para que lo hiciese pronto. Él habla, como si tratasen de razones suficientes,  sobre la responsabilidad y la justicia, sobre lo que el Capitán América representaría para el país y el mundo entero. Tony ve una clara necesidad en esas afirmaciones y, aun así, aquello no enardece sus ganas de acercarse, de tomar sus manos heladas juntas y, gracias a su calor y el contacto de Alma Gemela, despertarlo.

 

Tony se acomoda en una silla metálica al lado del cuerpo inerte, traga con dificultad, observando como el firme pecho de Steve se mueve con espasmos lentos, sin que la constancia de ello sea suficiente para mantenerlo con vida. Necesita de un estímulo, uno que muy bien podría ser la Marca de Alma Gemela. Ciencia poco conocida, extraña y, como muchos llaman, milagrosa. Términos ambiguos que, en casos como este, Tony se siente tentado a mencionar con alguna palabra semejante. El castaño dirige su mirada al cardiograma y ve la frágil línea verde alzarse en picos cortos. Naturalmente, un cuerpo tiende a la existencia; las células, a la supervivencia y el fortalecimiento. Steve, con cables que lo conectan a un tanque de oxígeno a un lado suyo, batalla constantemente por unos segundos más de vida.

 

Deja escapar un suspiro, mortificado por la duda, ¿cuánto de ese escenario puede ser una clara respuesta a su pregunta, a su única duda? Tener la posibilidad de poseer algo, incluso cuando está tan cerca de tus manos, no necesariamente implica tomarlo. Por Dios, Tony se encorva, con cada uno de sus dedos arañando sus hebras castañas, ¿por qué es tan difícil para él?, ¿por qué no es más como Fury y acaba con esto de una buena vez? Su visión se desenfoca, se siente abrumado, porque porque esto es como una oportunidad, una posibilidad de tener un final feliz para su propia historia. Entonces, ¿por qué no se siente capaz de tomarlo, de cogerlo entre sus dedos y disfrutar de ello?

 

Quizá la respuesta es clara para él, una que es murmurada al final de sus pensamientos con constancia: Difícilmente Steve podría ser feliz teniendo una Marca que lo une a él, Tony no puede brindarle una vida feliz, porque ni siquiera tiene una; sin embargo, él puede darle esto, la oportunidad de buscar su propia razón de mantenerse en pie, de seguir luchando. Porque esto no se trata de Tony, no del dolor que aprieta su corazón en un insano agarre que lo asfixia, no, se trata de Steve, de lo que podría querer, de lo que podría encontrar. 

 

De lo que este mundo podría brindarle. 

 

Tony decide, entonces.

 

Y espera, realmente espera... Que no sea un error.

 

El castaño se acerca a la habitación al día siguiente y abre la puerta con la tarjeta-pase que le brindaron. Hay guardias afuera, ellos no dicen nada sobre el visible temblor que ataca su brazo, ese en el cual se dibujan unas líneas curveadas y oscuras. Camina por la habitación, pasos cortos, desestabilizados y se sienta a un lado de la cama, deseoso de una comodidad que aquella silla metálica de mal gusto no puede brindarle. Fury debería contratar mejores personas, piensa, más eficientes en la decoración. 

 

Se niega a mirar el rostro de Steve y la bomba de oxígeno conectada a sus fosas nasales. No lo conoce, piensa con insistencia. Ni siquiera sabe quién es. Se fuerza a sí mismo a alzar la vista, a enfocar sus irises castañas sobre cada facción, sobre aquellas hebras rubias y suaves, sobre la curva de sus mejillas pálidas. Es bastante hermoso, a pesar del aura oscuro y pesado que lo rodea. Respira, traga con fuerza, porque la decisión dificultosamente tomada no quita que sienta un amargo sabor tras sus labios, donde la culpa y la empatía se juntan en una amalgama extraña de sabores que no coinciden, que agrían el dulzor. 

 

La acción es más rápida que el correr de sus pensamientos, alarga su mano y antes de que las ideas se interconecten y exploten en un coctel de chispas y colores, él siente su corazón hundirse en su pecho. Sus dedos sobre los de Steve sufren de un contacto suave y, al mismo tiempo, salvaje. Se siente como púas cortando la piel de su palma, una sustancia inundada de emociones recorre desde ese punto hacia dentro, esparciéndose por cada rincón bajo su piel. La sensación es extraña, relajante, no puede no apretar su mano sobre la de Steve, la toma con fuerza y observa su rostro. No hay muecas en ella, no hay espasmos ni alientos escapando con prisa, solo el suave y caótico contacto entre sus manos. 

 

La expectativa nace desde el centro hacia el exterior, hace que sus ojos ardan y su boca se seque. Traga su propia saliva, mientras sus labios tiemblan en una insana y dolorosa esperanza.

 

Cuando Steve absorbe el aire frente a él en una bocanada necesitada y sus dedos tiemblan alrededor de los suyos, Tony lo suelta aturdido y sale de la habitación, con su cabeza dando golpes punzantes desde dentro. Su cuerpo, repentinamente más pequeño y pesado, tirita de frío y remordimiento. Siente un hoyo profundo dentro de él, es extraño, confuso e irritante, pero debe alejarse, es lo mejor.

 

Para él lo es.

 

_«¿D-Dónde est...? ¿Qué es esto?»_

 

Tony se detiene en seco a la mitad del pasillo, mientras siente como hombros rozan los suyos con fuerza. Observa, sin realmente hacerlo, a médicos especializados de Shield entrar con prisa a la habitación de la que él acaba de salir, mientras un pitido alarmante enciende la instalación en un rojo parpadeante.

 

Él sabe qué es esto. Lo leyó alguna vez, en páginas gastadas y amarillentas de libros viejos. Cuando las Almas Gemelas establecen la conexión que los unen, se vuelves capaces de escuchar los pensamientos del otro, una rara habilidad que les permite comunicarse, entenderse y apoyar al otro en el peor de los momentos. Eso es lo que acaba de suceder ahora. Mente y mente se unen, inevitablemente, fundiéndose en una sola. Se siente como puntos saltando dentro de su mente, naciendo desde el centro profundo hasta las últimas enervaciones. No es doloroso, son chispas agradables, llenas de endorfina que establecen sensaciones nuevas que antes no eran parte de él. Aquellos sentires se vuelven repentinamente vagos, leves y sosegados, como si una luz de pronto se hubiese apagado. Es Steve, echado sobre la camilla, una vez más, inconsciente.

 

Tony ahora puede afirmar sin equivocarse que está vivo.

 

Él lo hizo. 

 

Aquello no lo vuelve feliz.   
  


 

[* * *]  
  


 

Cuando se entera un mes después que Steve Rogers se unirá a la  iniciativa Vengadores, la cosa es incluso peor. Deja de pensar un momento en los reportes médicos guardados en carpetas seguras entre sus archivos electrónicos, en el proceso de adaptación apresurada y exigente que tiene drásticas bajas en los resultados, en los documentos que escriben en ellos la renuencia del sujeto de prueba para expresar cómo experimenta el desarrollo de sus habilidades renovadas. Tony deja de pensar en los punzantes pensamientos de pérdida y soledad que arrasan los suyos propios, en la curva profunda donde habitan sensaciones diferentes, una mente independiente junto a la suya, que siente, que experimenta y que lucha contra su propio dolor y ansiedad en silencio. Lo olvida y oculta para pensar en lo que siente él mismo. Un abismo tortuoso de lejanía provocado por la exclusión. 

 

No puede soportarlo, noches interminables que pensó en la posibilidad de pertenecer,  de escuchar el pitido llamando por él junto a una oportunidad de ser más. Ahora aquella se encuentra entremezclado con una presencia que no desea tener cerca, que empuja lejos constantemente. Así que cuando los días pasan, y en ninguno de ellos existe una llamada con la finalidad de reclutarlo, el suspiro que deja escapar de entro sus labios es de genuina felicidad. 

 

Eso no evita que no pueda escucharlo.

 

_«Sería más fácil si dejaran de preguntar»_

 

Steve suena molesto ahora, un remolino caótico naciendo desde su propio estómago, como si la ira sin sentido proviniera de él mismo. No es la primera vez, desde el día que el rubio regresó a la conciencia, Tony se despierta a mitad de la noche con una ansiedad abrumadora que quema tras su garganta, con gotas de sudor cayendo y acumulándose en su nuca. Perdido, roto de diferentes maneras. Y no es suyo, nada del dolor y la angustia que lo sofoca le pertenece. Y Tony no quiere tenerlo, no así, no ahora. Si fuese físico, piensa, si fuera una bola de sentimientos enmarañados que puede palpar, él lo empujaría lejos sin dudar.

Se reúne con Pepper el miércoles y observa las diapositivas que informan el progreso mensual del área de tecnológica con una desesperante punzada tras su pecho, un bombeo arrítmico, apresurado, que desenfoca su vista; las líneas son repentinamente borrosas y turbias, y la mirada en Pepper es extraña frente a él, confusa, curiosa. Ella no intenta preguntar, sin embargo.

 

Y Tony desea que lo haga. 

 

Porque es fácil cuando son solo sus propios demonios, los conoce, trata con ellos y sabe cómo detenerlos, pero estos de aquí, tan recientes y confusos, hacen que se sienta enfermo la mayoría del tiempo, tan desorientado y cansado. Los pensamientos de Steve son incluso peores que los suyos, nítidos frente a sus ojos, como si las palabras urgentes se escribieran en el aire frente a sus irises castañas. Steve, siempre presente, jamás pregunta sobre  problemas mundanales, de aquellos que son fáciles, sencillos de sobrellevar. Él no pregunta sobre qué es esto, no en qué piso esta mi habitación, él no dice eso. Él pide, en vez de todo ello, con voz baja y dolorosamente hueca, saber por qué sigue aquí. Saber cuándo acabarán las evaluaciones y la constante escritura de médicos frente a él que lo observan con curiosidad, con miradas incómodas que Steve desea desaparecer con puños apretados y nudillos blancos. Tony puede ver la imagen mental, la satisfacción consternada acumulándose entre las fibras de su cuerpo.

 

En momentos como aquel, Tony desearía que Steve no pudiera quedarse solo con sus pensamientos. Aquellos que se tuercen en desesperación y saltan líneas peligrosas que deberían de detenerse.    
Si fuera de alguna manera distinto, el castaño podría alargar su mano, se arrodillaría junto al cuerpo encorvado y tembloroso, y diría: _Estarás bien, estoy aquí contigo_. Sin embargo, la situación imaginaria se vuelve dolorosamente divertida, porque no sucedería así. Él es la razón de que Steve suene así de confundido, es el punto de quiebre, el peldaño erróneo que dificultó la trama, es injusto pensar siquiera que puede arreglarlo. Que él, entre todos, tiene el derecho de acercarse e intentar reparar lo que él mismo rompió. Imagina la escena, entonces, porque es un hombre de probabilidades y una mente vertiginosa, ella no puede evitar lanzar conclusiones que se presentan de la manera más acertada. Steve rechazaría su tacto, se enfocaría en los pensamientos más profundos y se daría cuenta de quién es el culpable. Miraría al castaño con los ojos azules inyectados en sangre y esos puños, tan nítidamente ardientes en furia, aplastarían sus huesos. Tony dejaría que él continuara, que su héroe favorito concentrara toda la soledad y confusión en sentimientos distintos que se reflejarían en cada golpe inevitablemente doloroso. 

 

Steve sabría la verdad. 

 

Y eso estaría bien.

 

Sin embargo, no sucede. Tony protege sus pensamientos y evita que ellos sean escuchados. Se encierra en su propia mente, luchando contra la conexión que los une, esforzándose por que esa patética labor de dar a conocer lo que el otro siente, se esfume. Lo intenta y no resulta, porque se trata de magia extraña, lejana al raciocinio humano. Así que cuando trata, a pesar de todos los demás intentos fallidos, de soslayar los pensamientos de Steve, estos se profundizan, en contra de lo que desea, en su mente y su cuerpo, convirtiendo la realidad que conoce en un laberinto confuso, donde hay giros extraños y objetos que si toma entre sus dedos lo empujarán a una sensación distinta que hiere.

 

Steve nunca pregunta por él. Es mejor así, piensa. Que Steve ni siquiera pronuncie su nombre de vuelta, cuando es lo único que él puede pensar últimamente. Suena ilógico, porque al igual que él, debe tener su muñeca manchada con curvas estúpidas que escriben su nombre; verá noticias, se informará de esta nueva realidad que los médicos a cargo le han ido mostrando paulatinamente y relacionará los datos, porque es inteligente y sus habilidades han sido mejoradas. Y sabrá, porque él no puede simplemente no saberlo. 

 

Sin embargo, cuando Tony obtiene su indicio, dos semanas después, todo cae en picada.

 

_«Tony…»_

 

El castaño alza la vista lejos de la pantalla holográfica frente a él, curioso, entumecido por la sorpresa y la expectativa, es su nombre, es su Siente un dolor repentino apresurarse en su sien, atravesando su mente en un insano movimiento que quema. De un momento a otro, Tony ya no puede sentir nada más. 

 

Ya no hay ningún pensamiento más aparte de los suyos, hay caos y confusión pero él sabe que todo ello solo le pertenece a él. Se abraza a sí mismo, apretando sus dedos sobre la fría y suave piel de sus brazos estáticos. El vacío se expande, como si fuese nuevo bajo los poros de su piel, empujándolo a una brumosa soledad confusa.

 

Steve cerró su mente, alejándolo como él lo hizo primero.  
  


 

[* * *]  
  


 

Sigue escuchándolo; sin embargo, no es como antes. Los pensamientos aparecen, solitarios, en forma de ideas sueltas y murmullos bajos. No es igual, vuelve su mente deseosa de más. Y es patético, piensa, como su mente añora algo que jamás quiso. Tony trata de concentrarse en otros proyectos, de trabajar horas seguidas de muchas más hasta que siente los objetos frente a él bailar en nubladas visiones. Cuando duerme, tan abrumado como solo él puede llegar a ser, no sueña con nada. Se despierta y la rutina sigue. Pepper lo invita a cenas románticas, entonces, en noches en las que él piensa cuantos Marks más puede construir si toma cinco tazas de café seguidas.

 

Ella está luchando por su relación, por los dos. Tony quisiera hacerlo igual, pero no puede, no cuando le está ocultado cosas a ella también. Él tiene una Marca ahora, tan perfectamente curveada en su muñeca y la observa y luego a la bonita sonrisa en el rostro de Pepper y se da cuenta que tiene más de lo que merece. Ella le perdonará; aún no se lo dice, pero él sabe que ella lo hará y quizá, esa es la razón de por qué no se lo cuenta, porque no necesita promesas de un mejor futuro. Acaba de arruinar la vida de un hombre, no merece que la suya sea mejor. Sin embargo, Pepper tampoco se lo merece y ella está enamorada. Puede intentar que todo sea mejor por ella. Así que él va a las cenas, ve las películas ridículamente románticas que ella decide ver y cuando una de aquellas, se relaciona con la Marca de Alma Gemela que Hollywood ama narrar, él evita no pensar en el vuelvo doloroso del órgano tras su pecho.

 

El teatro funciona, cada día que pasa es incluso peor para él, pero funciona. Se permite disfrutar a sí mismo, con el tiempo, de la suavidad de los abrazos de Pepper, del sentimiento parpadeante que expande un cálido afecto desde el centro de su cuerpo. Ella pasa sus nudillos por su cuero cabelludo con suavidad y él reconoce que siente lo mismo, que la ama tanto como ella lo hace. El sentimiento es fuerte, piensa, mientras ella susurra palabras cariñosas en su oído; él se pregunta, entonces, si se sentirá igual con Steve. Si el amor es igual para todos y se expresa de la misma manera. Sus pensamientos se tuercen y de repente, se pregunta si al igual que lo perjudicó a él, también la romperá a ella. 

 

Si lo hace, Tony jamás sabrá en qué momento comenzó. Solo sabe que ella estuvo de acuerdo en que vaya y acepte la oferta de Phil Coulson. De que avance pasos lejos de ella y dolorosamente más cerca de Steve. Cuando lo hace, él entra con su estilo único y prometedor. Le pide a Jarvis que suba los altavoces a su máxima capacidad, que el sonido ensordezca sus pensamientos y reduzca sus temores a nada. Él trata de no salir de su traje, Loki es apenas un punto dificultoso, Thor, caótico y brutal, despierta sus ánimos de empujar sus pensamientos fuera de él de otra manera. Steve aparece, entonces, una vez más, deteniendo todo con una determinación aplastante. Vuelven a la nave y Tony ya no le dirige la palabra. Espera que las bajas bromas aplasten las posibilidades, que hieran la frágil estructura de fuerza que el rubio construyó.

 

Todo sería más fácil si Steve dejara de mirarlo como si quisiera hablar con él. Tony tiene a Pepper ahora, y ella es perfecta en todo sentido, él podrá tener su final feliz después de todo y si Steve quiere uno, como aquel que Tony le prometió que tendría al despertarlo, deberá ser lejos de él. Lejos de las culpas que opacarían todas las posibilidades de una oportunidad, porque Tony no podría disfrutarlo aunque quisiera, no cuando escuchó cada tormento de la cabeza de Steve arder dentro de la suya. 

 

—Ganamos.

 

—Bien, no hay que venir mañana. Tomémonos el día.

 

Steve no lo vuelve más fácil, su mirada siempre se detiene sobre sus movimientos, aun cuando le grita que sea más prudente con aquellas cejas rubias fruncidas en molestia, hay un piqueteo tortuoso en sus manos enguantadas que muestran indicios de querer acercarse. Entonces, Steve sonríe, ágil, las comisuras elevadas en un brillo encegador que secan sus labios y Tony quiere hablar, a cambio, quiere decir lo que cualquier otra persona diría en su lugar. 

 

Pero no puede, su voz se agria antes de hablar siquiera, sus muecas se desestiman. Siente desesperación y ansiedad, y no parece que su cuerpo lo esté asimilando bien.

 

Es la conexión.

 

Convierte cada sentir relacionado con Steve en algo abrumadoramente caótico, lo empuja a acercarse, a hablar, a desear el contacto, ignorando cada pensamiento coherente, como si su decisión de permanecer lejos no importase. Y sabe que Steve está mirando, desde lejos. Porque él sabe, él también sabe. Debe tener su patético nombre escrito alrededor de su muñeca, y Tony se pregunta, devolviéndole la mirada, por qué no lo dice. Steve no se ve triste, solo confundido, vagamente esperanzado, sus palabras son neutras en su dirección, y si en un momento de desestabilidad parece querer decir más, al segundo siguiente Tony no sabe si aquello pudo ser real. Si Steve cree que callar es mejor opción, él no es nadie para tratar de llevarle la contra.

 

Antes, piensa, creía que tendría que dar explicaciones, pasó gran parte de su tiempo, pensando en qué respondería. Por qué no hizo el primer contacto, por qué no pregunto por él, por qué hizo todo lo posible por alejarse. A Steve no parece interesarle lo suficiente para que piense en responder ahora. Hay temblores, hay movimientos erráticos en su dirección, pero muy bien puede ser solo la Marca actuando, empujando a Steve de igual manera como lo hace con él.

 

No sabe si eso es mejor.

 

Definitivamente no lo es, porque no es real. Y tanto como él no desea esta unión, Steve tampoco la quiere. Así que él decide ignorar las siguientes miradas y todo lo demás y concentrarse en la mujer que está esperando en casa. Excepto que Pepper nunca fue una mujer de quedarse estática, ella es fuerte e inmensamente decidida. Sabe lo que necesita y lo que merece, si ella cree que puede tener más y él no está brindándole lo suficiente, él no discutirá. Si ella decide irse y dar todo por terminado, él no cree que pueda tener las palabras suficientes para detenerla. Qué podría decir de toda formas, ni siquiera sabe lo que siente, pensó hace unos meses que lo sabía, ahora todo vuelve a ser confuso y no puede esperar que ella lo entienda. No es como si ella no lo hubiese intentado, preguntó qué hizo mal, qué le faltó. Tony no contestó por que no era culpa de ella, quizá simplemente debió decir algo, cualquier cosa, tal vez Tengo mi Marca aquí y es Steve, sé que jamás te la he mostrado, pero es él, ayúdame a entenderlo. 

 

No, él no podía decirlo. 

 

Vanessa fue un accidente, bebió de más y su mente era una bruma escandalosa. Es el único nombre que recuerda, los demás son sola una maraña extraña de cabello rubio y ojos azules. A veces son claros, delicados y gime el nombre de Pepper, en otras ocasiones hay rudeza, prisa y un cariño bajo los toques suaves y el gruñe y grita un nombre completamente diferente. Pepper lo sigue llamando de vez en cuando, ella es eficiente, manda los archivos ordenados y realiza reuniones importantes en su nombre, porque es excelente en lo que hace y es mucho mejor que él en separar las emociones de lo profesional. Él, en cambio, no puede dirigirle la mirada a Steve sin sentir un hueco asfixiante entre sus costillas.

 

Es incluso peor que antes. 

 

Y quiere reír, porque lleva meses diciendo lo mismo, que puede mejorar, aun cuando en ningún momento aquello sucede. Dirige su mirada a Steve mientras el rubio sirve un jugo de naranja para él, algo sobre dejar de tomar café y enfocarse en bebidas más saludables, y durante ello, observa a un hombre increíble, de facciones suaves, dureza entremezclada con una suavidad obstinada. Tony sabe por qué lo admiran, porque las personas se detienen y anhelan ser iguales al Capitán América. Él es todo lo que Tony pensó que sería, noble, terco y salvaje, pero sobre todo ello, un buen hombre. 

 

Nunca fue solo fanatismo, piensa, pero rápidamente el pensamiento se pierde bajo la capa nebulosa que el alcohol trae consigo.  
  


 

[* * *]  
  


 

La primera impresión es lo que cuenta. Es lo que las personas mayores enseñan a los más pequeños. Sé educado, pertinente y amable y serás la persona que todo el mundo querrá cerca. Tony no se siente el punto al que la gente quisiera concurrir, no si no tiene algo que dar a cambio, al menos. 

 

Lleva varias semanas sobrio, las noticias fueron escandalosamente persistentes en sus aventuras, y ya estaba harto de las miradas, el alcohol no es suficiente y él no desea recurrir a sustancias más bajas para acallar todo a su alrededor. No puede volver a ser ese chiquillo tímido y nervioso que se oculta tras una puerta grande de una mansión que odia, debe salir y afrontarlo, aunque no sea de sus decisiones más divertidas. Las misiones no son tan complicadas, pero no puede permitirse dejarlas, es lo único que le queda que es lo suficientemente bueno. La armadura siempre ha sido tan ineficiente para ocultar sus temblores, el paso desestabilizado es visible y las miradas en su dirección no son disimuladas. 

 

Steve ha insistido en el jugo de naranja. Así que el sorbe dos veces, saboreando la acidez y el dulzor juntos. Luego le pedirá a Jarvis que prepare dos tazas de café, realmente no pueden esperar que se mantenga despierto con un vaso grande de aquello. Deja el recipiente por la mitad; si el rubio estuviera presente habría más posibilidades de que la tomase completa, existe ese extraño impulso, esa huella de necesidad que continúa empujándolo. Supone que jamás desaparecerá, solo debe intentar vivir con ello. Y y con esa mirada silenciosa y triste tan intensa que Steve siempre posee cuando observa en su dirección. Tony ya no sabe que pensar sobre todo. 

 

Es tan confuso. 

 

Natasha es una sombra silenciosa. Tony la vio llegar hace diez minutos, sin decir absolutamente nada. Sus dedos delgados alrededor de una taza de café que se enfría lentamente. Tony puede sentir su mirada sobre él. Hace cuatro minutos era interesante, ahora son como púas incomodas clavándose en su nuca.

 

—Si necesitas algo, dilo.

 

—Aun no entiendo por qué te negaste al principio.

 

Es un viernes por la mañana. El cielo es claro, sin embargo, solo está suponiendo, no ha podido dar ninguna mirada hacia el exterior desde que se despertó. Sabe a qué se refiere ella; si se lo preguntan, ella ha demora bastante en saltar sobre él para preguntar. Empuja su silla hacia atrás para irse, pero Nat detiene su movimiento con una mueca torcida, curiosa. Podría decirlo que aquello no le incumbe, pero, en vez de eso, su voz escapa suave, abrumadoramente sincera: 

 

—No quería ser quien despertara al Cap, toda esa responsabilidad tan... ¿Y si a Steve no le gusta estar aquí, qué tal si lo empujé a esto todo este tiempo?

 

Quiere creer que es el jugo de naranja, inevitablemente agrio en el fondo de su garganta, o quizá es el repentino síndrome de abstinencia. Howard alguna vez dijo que la sinceridad también es una debilidad.

 

— ¿Has hablado con él de eso?

 

— ¿Qué? Claro que no.

 

—Diablos, a veces solo eres un tonto. Son Almas Gemelas, en un mundo donde es difícil encontrarse con una. Y ustedes están tan estúpidamente cerca, ¿por qué no?

 

—No es así de sencillo. Él también lo sabe, tiene mi nombre. No está interesado.

 

—Oh, ¿y se supone que debo creer en tus afirmaciones, Tony? Has dicho que Steve te odia por despertarlo, y en realidad nadie más que él mismo puede saberlo, con la misma aseveración que dices "No está interesado" Me comienzo a preguntar si todo lo que sale de esa pequeña boca sale con la misma franqueza falsa.

 

—Hey, digo la verdad. 

 

—Entonces, si es verdad, supongo que Steve es la peor opción de Alma Gemela que pudieras obtener.

 

— ¿Bromeas? Tener como Alma Gemela al Capitán América es lo mejor que me podría haber pasado.

 

Todo es bastante confuso después, Steve entra y con la voz decepcionada, aireada, y tan abrumadoramente molesta, pregunta: — ¿Es eso verdad? 

 

— ¿Cuánto escuchaste? 

 

—Lo suficiente.

 

Nat intenta interceptar la conversación, pero Steve desaparece y Tony lo hace un segundo después, detrás del rubio. Ella queda en medio de todo, observando como el pasillo se vuelve víctima de oraciones en tonos altos.  
  


 

[* * *]

 

Steve sabe, ahora, que es culpa de Tony.

 

La sensación de asfixia ha existido antes. No es ni siquiera un poco menos dolorosa que aquellas otras veces. El castaño decide que no puede dejarlo ir, no así, no de este modo. Tiene las palabras tras su garganta, queriendo escapar en una explosión caótica. Se pregunta, qué tan malo sería dejar que lo hagan. Corre por el pasillo, sintiéndose con la gran necesidad de dejarle en claro a Steve que no es divertido para él. Quiere contarle por todo lo que ha pasado, por la bruma y el dolor, por todos esos pensamientos compartidos que pudo palpar dentro de él. 

 

—Jarvis, dime dónde está.

 

—En el gimnasio. Me pidió que no lo molestase, supongo, debo abrir las puertas aseguradas para usted.

 

—Gracias, Jar.

 

Cuando entra, Steve se encuentra golpeando un saco de box con sus dos puños. Es rápido, fuerte y no hay vendas en sus manos. Habrán sido cinco minutos desde que bajó, y aun así, hay sangre en sus nudillos duramente apretados, salpicando contra su camiseta blanca. 

 

—Supongo que quisieras que eso fuera yo. —Steve voltea, sorprendido, la realización en su rostro dura muy poco. No dice nada contra la IA del castaño, pero mira el techo con el ceño fruncido.

 

—No, Tony, sabes que no.

 

Su voz escapa suave, opaca, sin embargo, aquello está lejos de tranquilizarlo. Steve voltea y vuelve a golpear, es menos fuerte, más desordenado, es como si solo intentara ocupar su atención en algo que no fuera él.

 

—Bueno, a diferencia de ti, yo sí quisiera estar en su lugar. Fui un idiota, lo sé. Quizá, demasiado cobarde. No me mires así, estoy intentando ser sincero, tu rostro lo vuelve realmente difícil.

 

— ¿De qué hablas? —Steve se acerca, su cuerpo es sudoroso; su rostro, bordeado de muecas consternadas. No imagen es salvaje, amenazadora, incluso cuando sabe que no es su intención, Tony no puede evitar retroceder un paso.

 

— ¿Quieres la verdad? Te digo desde ahora que no te gustará.

 

—Continúa.

 

—Yo te desperté —directo, como quitar con rapidez la vendita de sobre una herida cicatrizante.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

 

—Vamos, Steve, sé que me entiendes. Yo... Te encontraron en el hielo, casi muerto, totalmente congelado. Querían reanimarte, yo lo hice. La conexión de nuestra marca te mantuvo con vida, te trajo a este tiempo. Yo... Yo te hice esto. Todo ese tiempo, escuchando tu voz, tus... No podía decirlo, no te gusta estar aquí, lo odias tanto, y yo fui quien lo hizo posible. ¿Qué querías que te dijera? ¿Qué soy el culpable de que no puedas dormir por las noches, que la respiración asfixiante que te impide actuar y pensar con normalidad es por mí, y y luego pronunciara, como si no fuese estúpido, que soy tu Alma Gemela; por cierto, para que esa frase de: Ellos solo te convierten en una persona feliz, quepa en esta situación a la perfección?

 

Steve es silencioso, sus ojos son duros e incómodamente profundos. Tony casi se siente capaz de visualizar sus pensamientos corriendo de un lado a otro, confundidos. Sin embargo, el Capitán América siempre fue un hombre de sorpresas, con un golpe que jamás podrás ver venir, directo al rostro.

 

—Tú no me trajiste a este tiempo, Tony.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

La sonrisa en el rostro de Steve es, repentinamente, inmensa, y No tiene sentido.

 

—Pensé lo peor. Todo pudo ser un juego para ti. Estuviste con esas personas sabiendo que tenías a tu Alma Gemela, a mí, tan cerca. Pensé... que me odiabas, que esa era la razón de porque nunca lo dijiste. No soy igual a ti, un soldado, tan obstinadamente terco. Tú podrías tener lo que quisieras, sería tan fácil no... Lo escuché una vez, ¿sabes?: Estaba en mi cuarto, solo, cualquier sonido pequeño parecería sumamente alarmante en ese silencio, y tu voz, baja, indescifrable, dijo _¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué de todas las personas debía ser el perfecto y estúpido Capitán América?_ No estaba seguro de qué era aquello en ese momento; antes, era difícil que las personas hablaran sobre las Almas Gemelas frente a mí, así que no lo sabía. Hasta que internet fue un poco más amable conmigo y encontré información sobre la conexión de las Almas Gemelas. 

 

»La frase no pudo ser dicha por mí, mi Alma Gemela, él, sabía acerca de mí. Escuché tu voz varias veces más, lo odiabas tanto. Y supongo que estaba bien, realmente, no pensé que podría pedir más. Hasta que Fury me dijo que había una posibilidad de conocerte y quise hacerlo, quise acercarme. Como sabes, no funcionó. Luego de Nueva York, enamorarme de ti fue sencillo. Tus muecas, la manera en que llamas la atención a Dummy. Siempre quise decírtelo, pero pensé... Que tenías tus propias razones para no decirlo primero. Ahora pienso que aquello fue una excusa tonta, pude... Dios, Tony, fui tan tonto. Solo debí preguntar. 

 

¿Enamorado? Tony siente temblar sus rodillas, Steve ha lanzado oración tras oración tan veloz que no se siente con la habilidad para procesarlo todo junto.

 

— ¿No estás molesto porque te desperté? —susurra, débilmente consternado.

 

— ¿Qué? Claro que no, Tony. La verdad, no lo sé. Todo es diferente ahora. Estuve perdido, era nadie en un mundo ya preparado sin mí. Ahora, te tengo a ti. Todo este tiempo pensé que tú eras la razón de porque estaba aquí. Parece que no me equivoqué 

 

Tony enmudece.

 

—Lo siento. Yo... —Steve se detiene, Tony le golpea el brazo con un puño levemente apretado.

 

—Idiota.

 

—Hey, cuidado, no amenaces a un soldado si no estás listo para sufrir las consecuencias.

 

— ¿A esto le llamas un soldado? Eras un pequeño hombrecito, Steve— ríe Tony y Steve, repentinamente apagado, no le sigue—. Oh, yo... Soy un imbécil, lo siento.

 

—No, no te preocupes. No sabía que habías visto.

 

—Nada de qué avergonzarse, soldado, ese chiquillo me parece más simpático.

 

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué no intentas darle una oportunidad a este soldado de 1.85 y notar la diferencia?

 

Sus miradas se cruzan, las sonrisas se vuelven una mueca incómoda sobre sus dientes.

 

— ¿Estamos yendo muy rápido? —pregunta Tony, quién evitó esto tanto tiempo que no sabe de qué manera tomar esta oportunidad entre sus manos. 

 

—Contando que perdimos un año, hay que tomarlo como una compensación. Además,... tengo sentimientos por ti, si tú aún no, yo... puedo acoplarme. 

 

—Steve, Steve, detente. Sí tengo sentimientos, yo... Lo siento por creer que sería más sencillo si los evitaba.

 

—Tony, eso es... 

 

— ¿Estupendo? ¿Excitante? ¿Lo mejor de entre todas las opciones? —el castaño ríe sin gracia y cuando dirige su mirada hacia Steve, ve un brillo distinto allí, él no parece culparlo, sus irises azules aprecian sus facciones como si fuera lo más hermoso que observase; por primera vez, Tonu piensa que no quiere perder aquello—. Entonces, mañana a las 7pm en tu mejor traje, Cap, pasaré por tu habitación.

 

—Llevaré un presente.

 

—Me gustan las rosas.

 

Tony retrocede un paso, con una sonrisa feliz en sus labios. Mañana podría ser mejor que hoy. Mejor que cualquier antes.

 

—Tony...

 

— ¿Sí? 

 

— ¿Sabes qué fue lo más difícil aquella vez que decidí estrellar el avión?

 

Tony se detiene.

 

—Fue pensar que nunca te conocería.

 

—Steve...

 

—Solo quería decírtelo. No me arrepiento de estar aquí, debes saberlo.

 

Tony decide acercase, entonces, se pone de puntillas y le da un beso suave en la mejilla, efímero, lleno de promesas que desea con un anhelo inmenso cumplir. Es un movimiento genuino y por la radiante sonrisa que Steve deja mostrar, sabe que él lo aprecia.

 

—Tenemos todo el tiempo para hacerlo mejor ahora.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Una gran parte de esto nació gracias a un fic de Sineala, si aún no lo has leído y te gusta la trama de absolutamente nadie sabiendo quién es la persona detrás de la máscara del Capitán América, te invito a leer Sigue tus pasos de la autora antes mencionada. Lo puedes encontrar en AO3, en el idioma inglés. Es posiblemente menos angustioso que este, perdón por eso. Tengo un serio problema con el angst :'v
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado de este oneshot y realmente haya sido de su agrado, muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas y sensuales kudos 💖


End file.
